In the memory of
by Mentathial
Summary: Remembering those who left for their next great adventure. Inspired by school work, exams, books and fanfictions I have read!
1. Chapter 1

In the gloom I saw an array of unusual objects lying on a wooden table, a sharp thin piece of wood which reminded me of the wands used in the Harry Potter movies and several pieces of parchment along with a bottle of ink and was that a quill?

Looking at the shelves above me I saw a lot of bottles including one of something that looked like orange juice and a vial of human blood. Stepping back in shock I felt cold wash over me making me feel like I had dived into a pool full of ice cold water, except this was a chill that seemed to settle deep in my bones, something that I had never felt before in my short life. This experience usually, according to books I had read, came to ghosts when they passed through doors and walls and indeed, I had just floated out of a cupboard's closed door.

My heart raced with fear, as my brain worked overtime trying to figure what and where I was, as my eyes roamed around trying to see anything in the complete darkness of where I stood. The only visible things were a table edge and the door I had just come out off. Fumbling along, what I hoped was a wall, I tried to look for the light switch, barely registering that I was hovering in the air instead of walking. Suddenly my hand landed on a loose spot in the wall and as soon as it sunk in, flames lit up in the torches placed all around the walls. As my eyes swept over the room, shivers ran down my spine. It seemed that I was hovering in a dungeon, a dark, creepy and dusty dungeon at that with selves full of bottles and vials of things that I never seen, ranging from a box filled to the brim with dark brown stones covered with drops of blood to was that a human hand?

"Wait, does that, oh Lord, yes it does read hair from a Werewolf. What is this place?! I asked out loud while floating towards the jar containing the human hand look alike the phrase curiosity killed the cat repeating in my head.

'Well, I am not a cat now, am I?" I challenged my paranoid brain, when my eyes feel on an almost hidden chest behind the top shelve and pulling it open I saw a picture of a young girl with vibrant red hair and deep emerald eyes, wearing some sort of school uniform and a small smile as if laughing at an internal joke. Turning it back I saw the name Lily Iris Evans scribbled on it. My breath catching I pulled out a faded parchment from under the photograph, one question in my head how was I in the Harry Potter universe and where was I? The dungeons potion room of Severus Snape or a room in Godric's Hallow or somewhere else? Opening the parchment, I realized it was a note, written by Severus Snape before he died.

_I do not know why I am doing this but I do know one thing that when you look death in the face, that is when your will to live awakens and fire to fight is rekindled. In the face of death is when you try to stay strong, try to cling to life because no matter how what when or why you wanted to die, when you see the life ebbing out of you, you want to live, another day another minute another chance it does not matter, what matters is life and no one, not even Dumbledore, the greatest wizard could defeat the urge to live in the face of death. I saw it as I saw the life go out of his eyes during his fall, how his hand tightened as if trying to hold on but she, she gave her life when she could have lived. Was it love? I am sure it was, but what love was it? Was it the grief brought by the death of Potter,_ I could almost hear Snape snarl the world and smiled before continuing,_ or the urge to protect the last piece of him or was it the unconditional love for her son, the love which I got from my mother just like most children do that made her or the urge to protect the last piece of him or was it the unconditional love for her son, the love which I got from my mother just like most children do that made her beg for his life, even if she despised begging in front of the who did wrong? Knowing her I would not be surprised if it was all of these, but I do know that she is the strongest person I ever met, for she looked death in the face and did not shy away, she died for her son, a son who I will have to tell to sacrifice himself for this world, the same boy I swore to protect for her, the boy with her eyes and her determination to save everyone. He is Lily through and through but his face will always be Potter. I hope she can find it in her to forgive me, forgive me for ever saying that word, forgive me for not trying harder to med our broken friendship, forget me for never understanding her and Potter, for straying into darkness, for reporting the prophecy, for endangering her beloved son and for falling again and again in my duties whether they be to protect or teach. I feel so deep trying to prevent another Snivellous to rise, that I forgot that there were others apart from my snakes that I had to teach, not only how to brew lives but live too. Most of all I hope she can forgive for never living again because on that Halloween night, two dies but three lives ended, mine being the third. Now, even as I get ready to answer the dark lord's summon, I can feel death creeping on me and hope that I fulfill this last mission to save the world and avenge her before I ask for her forgiveness in the next adventure as the old man called death, or even I Severus Snape am going to try to cling to life while death claims me at last._

Reading these words, tears flow down my cheeks as I remember Sanpe's last words "Look at me Harry, you have her eyes, I want to die seeing her eyes." As I wipe the tears, all I hope is that Snape found the forgiveness he was looking for.

With a sudden jerk Lee realized that she had reached the end of the story and clicking on the comments button she typed "An intriguing and captivating way of remembering Snape. After what we learnt about him in the last book, I feel guilty about ignoring the good in Snape book after book."

And with that, Ashley shut down her laptop and ran off to play with her friends, leaving the world she had grown up laughing with, crying over and growing up with, waiting patiently for her return and entertaining thousands of other minds both young and old.


	2. Eve of the Battle of Hogwarts (for Fred)

This is for Fred, the funniest character in the HP series. Thank you Fred, for always being there till the end, when we needed a friend, for lightening the series, for making a fake wand that punched Hermione in the face and for giving me great ideas to escape class. Also thank you for not letting Umbridge get to you! No matter how old I am, I solemnly swear that I will be up to no good and that I will never forget Gred and Forge.

I just decided to write something related to HP because, well, it is May 2, the day of the Battle of Hogwarts. Also, this poem's name is inspired by a poem in my English book, The Eve of Waterloo by Lord Byron. It is a fantastic poem by the way (Eve of Waterloo not this one.)

Under the moonlight pale,

They slept,

Sheltered beneath the ground

And above the skies,

In a home altered by deceit and loss,

But yet few plotted to welcome a hero home.

Crawling, hiding, crying, tearing

They broke, they rushed, they saved and they lived

On the run,

Behind the walls of chambers unseen,

Yet there to receive their hero home.

Morning arose, pale and golden, bearing naught a sign of

What the toll an evening could bring.

For them it was but another day,

To maim and kill.

Blood splits on hearts pure,

And then a hero was welcomed home.

Mysteries were unfolded,

Masked men were removed

As a silver purity shone out,

Saving is yet ruining all.

Crawling, hiding, crying, tearing

They broke, they rushed, they saved and they lived

On the run,

Behind the walls of chambers unseen,

Yet there to receive their hero home.

Behind the one who lived,

Crawled in others, raising joy,

Even as tears flow.

And though no one knew,

Everyone had known.

He came, guided by gold,

Not fortune, but

A friendship that would never unfold.

Laughter rang as brothers came close

And then he passed away

With a smile all alone.

Leaving behind a legacy,

Having welcomed their hero home.

Crawling, hiding, crying, tearing

They broke, they rushed, they saved and they lived

On the run,

Behind the walls of chambers unseen,

Yet there to receive their hero home.

So full of life,

Everlastingly fun,

His hair red, but faces pale,

As he left the one who competed

And died with a smile all alone.

Years passed and there he was,

Now old and gaunt,

But never having changed a bit,

In eyes frail.

A half,

But to her he seemed whole.

To his mother,

He seemed whole,

Even if his half had died having welcomed their hero home.

Maybe that day,

Red had won over the green,

And hate crumpled under love

But to him, a half gone and another living yet dead.


	3. Chapter 3- Yearbooks

Yearbooks

Lily Evans was sitting at her table years after she had passed out of school, cleaning her room. She was moving out of her apartment and into another but for a moment; it was like time had never existed, as she came across a bunch of white covered, gold bordered books from her high school years.

Tentatively, she opened the books, a small smile on her face as she turned the pages, her troubles forgotten as; she went down the memory lane.

She caressed the picture of Marlene and her, when they fifteen. She could still remember the first day of school, she had been so nervous, surrounded by those upper class students, and all alone, until she spotted the brunette she had spent all her school years up till now in the crowd. It was just like that recent song that she heard on the radio in her old truck, what was it? Fifteen?

She could still recall, all their high school adventures, the sneaking notes during classes, the making faces behind the teachers back and the fights with the pranksters of the class- The Marauders.

"Oh, how much trouble, had those four given me during high school," Lily recalled leaning back against her tattered brown couch, turning the pages until she came to a picture of four boys leaning against one another. Remembering when the picture had been taken alone was enough to make her laugh. The four had sneaked into the Locker room, before their Physical Education class and filled the shirts of all boys with tickling powder, creating a very "itchy" football team. Coach Hagrid, for the life of him had been unable to figure out what was wrong with his boys while these four were lounging on the bleachers, waiting for track to start.

The next yearbook contained a picture of Marlene dancing on the stage on Annual Day, a function that was held in the memory of the Founders of their school every four years. The dance team of course, had looked stunning as possible but it was not them but the bright smile on her best friend's face that stopped Lily. She had been so happy then.

Looking at her smile, she remembered it all, their pillow fights, the elocution practices, the drama classes, the examinations, the late night studies in the dorm and the prefect selections.

_"Lily?"_

_"Mar?"_

_"You made it?"_

_"Yes, you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I swear they keep getting smaller," Lily said leaning against the banisters after their first day as prefects._

_"And naughtier," Marlene added wagging her finger at two fifteen year olds who had their shirts un tucked, before both of them burst out laughing._

Lily rubbed tears from her eyes as she stopped on a poem written by Potter or as she had called him during their school years "Mr. Arrogant Toe Rag."

It was something he had written for his best friend Sirius Black, a gesture she would have expected from Remus or Peter maybe but not the football star of her school who also incidentally was the best at language arts and irritating her to the end of the world, but then what are friends for?

Skipping the second last book, she opened her senior year book and laughed as she moved through the pages of comments, most of which were made by Potter and her, the heads. Tears gathered in her eyes, as she followed the pictures of their farewell, the dances put up by their juniors, the songs and the plays.

Tears filled her eyes, but they were tears of happiness as she looked at a picture of her singing a song for Marlene and the boys. Looking at that one picture, for a moment she felt as if she was back in high school, surrounded by the hustle and bustle of thousands of students in one place, each trying to make their mark across the universe. She recalled the feeling of elation when they received their test scores and the adrenaline felt during football matches once again was pumping through her veins. The cheers of a crowd of friends came back to her ears, but looking back what she did not remember the performances or the examinations, nor did she remember the duties she had done as Head Girl but what she remembered were numerous walks in the sun lit ground with her friends, signing off key songs, mid night birthday parties and pillow fights. She recalled the joy of swinging around as her best friends picked her up after a performance, she remembered eating chocolate with James after a difficult examination, snuggling with Marlene during storms when she felt scared, dancing in the rain with the Marauders, cycling in the grounds, racing against James, having whispered conversation about books with Remus, while all their friends slowly fell asleep, thinking of ways to prank Peter with Sirius and much more tiny moments that should not have meant much but in reality meant everything. She remembered her teachers, the tiny jokes they made in class, the feeling of a home away from home, she remembered guiding the new students, the feeling of pride when her house won something or when she helped someone find their way .

A slow smile came on her face as she saw the picture of the swing where they had celebrated her eighteenth birthday at midnight, sneaking out their respective dorms in their pajamas and how flustered Professor Flitwick was when the headmaster let them go scot free, saying they were adults and needed to be treated a such. With a long sigh, she finished her packing and then picked up a pen, it was time to contact some old friends and get back in touch with the memories of coca on winter nights and whispered conversations in the back of bathrooms because no matter what, school days once gone still remain in your heart forever.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Have not abandoned the story. The next update will most likely be after I am either done with NEWTS or settled in college. Sorry for the long wait. I will try to be more regular in my updates. Do leave a review on what you think should happen in the story next.


End file.
